


First Moments

by synnths



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Blood and Gore, Child Death, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Mute Neopolitan (RWBY), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synnths/pseuds/synnths
Summary: A collection of first moments shared between Roman and Neo, starting from their first meeting onward.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Neo met Roman, the two were children--orphans, in specific, fighting to survive on the streets of Vale.

Roman, as far as he knew, was just shy of his twelfth birthday. A child hailing from Atlas, he lost his family in a plane crash that killed everyone on board, with the obvious exception of himself, at the tender age of eight. Alone and afraid, he simply walked, and walked, and walked until reaching the city. Back then, he didn't know a thing about the world. He tried to seek help, but not a soul wanted to extend the hand he so desperately needed. As time went on, Roman resorted to means like pick-pocketing, and occasionally even robbing at knife-point, to get by. As long as he didn't get caught, things would be fine. He could feed himself that night, and not worry about a thing until the next.  
  
Neo, on the other hand, drew a blank when it came to her past. To her, the streets were where she was born. Where her life truly began. She remembered not the faces of her mother or father, if they were ever even present in her life to begin with, nor her birth name, or even her true age. She remembered nothing about herself. And, who knows? Maybe things were better that way. Whatever memories she lost couldn't have been important, or else she'd still remember them. A mute little girl, small for her age of what may have been somewhere around 8-11, Neo, too, survived through crime. Just the pick-pocketing, though. It's hard to be intimidating when you're less than three feet tall.  
  
The younger of the two, however, found greater difficulty in finding the means to feed herself than her elder. While Roman looked to be around the age parents begin to trust their reckless pre-teen sons with money and bicycles, Neo just looked like a lost child. An incredibly grungy lost child. Her clothes consisted of nothing but a ripped, oversized, t-shirt and shorts hidden beneath said shirt, and her tri-colored hair was full of knots and tangles. Her body, just pallor skin and weak bones, was tainted with a variety of bruises and cuts, and the dark circles underneath her eyes and hollow of her cheeks made her look like a walking corpse. Occasionally, there would be a good samaritan here and there who would pass the girl something small to eat--typically bread--but her primary source of income came from snatching the wallets out of the denizens of Vale's pockets.  
  
When Roman first laid eyes on Neo, she was being kicked out of a small bakery, wincing as the owner of the store whacked her over the head with a rolled up newspaper. Such a small, helpless looking child no different than Roman being pulverized by a shitty old man with a stable income and a home and probably a damned family lit a fire hidden behind deep emerald irises. The boy appeared in much better shape than the little girl; he donned a dirtied, mildly ripped button-up and a pair of slacks in similar condition, along with torn and shoddily-tied sneakers. His face was lightly sullied with dirt and the occasional cut, as well as lighter dark circles beneath his eyes. Reaching into his pocket, Roman pulled out a switchblade with a black handle, lunging forward to the shopkeeper and gifting him a nice, thick cut from the jawline to the side of his nose. The man pulled back, crying out and dropping the newspaper to cup his hands over the wound. The little girl didn't get a chance to look at what had just transpired before Roman took her hand with a firm grip, dragging her along as he ran from the bakery.  
  
He finally came to a halt after turning the corner at an alleyway, peeking his head out from behind the wall. He made sure to hide the little girl beside him, letting go of her tiny hand as soon as he felt she was safe. With an exhausted sigh, Roman hid behind the wall and turned his back to the brick, sliding onto the concrete. He glanced to the child, who was twiddling her fingers while staring at him in shock. Her heterochromatic eyes were strange, yet endearing in a sense--right eye brown, left eye pink. Roman had never seen anything like it before. He gave a soft smile.  
  
" That guy was pretty rude, huh? " He broke the silence, voice hoarse and just a touch squeaky. His tone was soft, as if he were consoling a younger sibling. The little girl stayed silent. Roman blinked, brow lightly furrowing. " ...Cat got your tongue? "  
  
The child looked down. Roman leaned over and tilted his head, trying to meet her gaze. His grin was gone, expression faltering in confusion. Why wasn't this kid saying anything? Don't kids gab out the ass the minute they get the chance? That's what his buddies do over by Veridian Lane. He's not the oldest of that general group, but being their leader of sorts, he naturally looks at them as if they were his lessers. A terrible thing to say, but he stuck with them to survive and to survive only. ...And to not die of loneliness. As strange as they were, Roman did genuinely enjoy their company. He would've stuffed them in body bags already, if not. The younger lifted her head, to which Roman straightened himself out, pulling his legs to hug to his chest as he watched the girl point to her lips, then shake her head. Just then, the cogs of his rusty little brain began to turn, and he suddenly had an epiphany.  
  
" You can't talk? " The little girl nodded, and Roman stared for a moment. He didn't snap out of it until she turned away with a frown that just broke his heart into a million pieces and made him feel like a piece of shit for hurting her feelings. With a sigh, the boy stood, gently grabbing the girl's hand and leading her out of the alleyway.  
  
It's a little ways further than Roman remembered, but as soon as they hit Veridian Lane, Roman turned another corner to another alleyway. Hidden beneath the shadows of the setting sun are a group of 4 kids--three boys, and one girl. With the sound of approaching footsteps, the children look towards the source in both panic and anticipation. As soon as it registers that's it's just Roman, the children relax. However, when their eyes fall upon the little girl, they tense again.  
  
" Look, boss, I get that you're all about stickin' together, but you can't keep bringin' in random kids. " One of the boys--a taller, pale boy with sapphire-colored hair and a wide tooth gap--spoke. Roman looked to him and patted the little girl's head with an apologetic smile and light chuckle, startling the poor thing. The pale boy could've swore he saw her eyes turn white for a moment.  
  
" This one'll be different, River! She won't be rattin' us out to the cops for cash like _Cole._ " His response garnered an obviously exaggerated eye roll from the boy--River, apparently. The child looked between Roman and River, shrinking back after feeling the tension in the air rise. A girl with dark brown hair tied in a messy ponytail and peachy skin peppered with bright freckles leaned against the brick wall, twirling a switchblade not unlike Roman's.  
  
" And why d'you think this one'll be any different? I thought you said it'd be just us from now on. " She prodded with the voice of a mouse with smoker's lungs. Roman let go of the child's hand, moving to stand behind her before clamping his hands down on her little shoulders.  
  
" Get this: she's _mute!_ "  
  
" Wuzzat mean, boss? " A twiggy little boy with curly, ginger hair and buck teeth piped up. He hardly looked any older than the little girl beside Roman, his voice small and innocent as his beady, blue eyes. Beside him sat another boy identical to him, the only difference being the tattered clothes they wore. Anyone with working eyesight from either eye could easily deduce that the two were twin brothers.  
  
" Means she can't speak, Aiden. " River elaborated, resulting in pouts from the twins.  
  
" He was askin' the _boss!_ " Aiden's brother spoke.  
  
" Yeah! What Auburn said! " He shouted. Roman let out a blatantly exaggerated chuckle, clearly produced just to get the attention of his subordinates. He gave the little girl before him's shoulders a small shake.  
  
" Quit yer bickerin' and welcome our new member! " The leader ordered, but the majority of looks he received reeked of contempt. The freckled girl, in particular, seemed most displeased with the rash decision, considering the rest of the group had just met the little girl. They didn't even know her damned name yet! She straightened from the wall she leaned on, closing the switchblade and stuffing it into her pocket before crossing her arms.  
  
" What can she even do? Did you just pick up a stray cat off th' streets without even thinkin'? How th' fuck're we gonna feed 'er? She looks littler than th' fuckin' twins! " Roman understood the words she spat were just out of concern, no matter how harshly they came across. They didn't have the means to take care of themselves, let alone mouth to feed. A quick breath is taken before the girl starts to rant anew. " If she can't talk, how're we s'pposed t' communicate with 'er? We don't exactly have a bunch'a pen an' paper layin' around, now do we? " She took a few steps forward, eyes locked onto the child who seemed... strangely unfazed by the pseudo-insults directed towards her. She still had the disposition of a scared kitten, but she didn't look offended whatsoever. The smaller girl reached into her pockets, pulling out what may have been the biggest wad of lien any of these children had ever seen at once. The other three boys crowded around the little girl, the freckled girl's jaw dropping. Roman looked down to what he would surely deem his sidekick in time, a wide smile spreading from ear to ear. It was an endearing sight--missing both his canine teeth and his cheeks indented with matching dimples on both sides.  
  
" H-- How?! " Roman blurted out, bouncing lightly in place with excitement. " How d'you have that much?! " The little girl raised her head from the money, glancing to the dead end in the back of the alleyway. Her face contorted in something that was most likely a mix of contemplation and confusion, before quickly skipping behind River. He only caught a quick glimpse of messy neapolitan hair before she gently poked his arm, grabbing his attention. He turned to the little girl, so small that she only reached his lower back in terms of height, to see a ten lien bill in her hand, separate from the rest of the money in her other hand. Frenzied, he pat his back pocket, unable to locate that exact amount she stole. The twins and Roman--coincidentally, the natural redheads of the bunch--clapped, the younger boys laughing while their leader pointed to the girl.  
  
" HAH! She's _butt height!_ " He observed in excitement. The older girl let out a dejected sigh, to which Roman pat her rosy shoulder in falsified sympathy. " Don't be so down, Sable! Look on the bright side: at least ya won't be the only girl with us stinky boys anymore! " Sable swat Roman's hand back with a scoff, eliciting a bout of laughter from the smaller boy. Suddenly, Roman straightened himself out with a small gasp, as though a light bulb turned on inside that eccentric head of his.  
  
" Introductions! " Roman blurted out, grabbing the attention of all bodies in the alleyway. When River began to open his mouth, Roman cleared his throat, gesturing towards each and every member of his little gang of misfits. " That's River, that's Sable, that's Adrian, and that's Auburn, and I'm Roman! " That last part was spoken rather triumphantly, complete with his chest puffing out and a thumb pointing to his face. Sable and River, who may or may not have been the oldest of the group, gave subtle, yet audible groans of exasperation. Clearly, they had to deal with this kid a lot. It was... comforting for the little girl in a sense. She'd never seen such a close bond between living beings before, however vitriolic said bond may be. Roman gently shook the girl’s shoulders.  
  
" What's _your_ name? "  
  
Sable shot Roman a light glare. " Didn't you just say she can't talk? " Roman froze. Shit, that's right. How could he forget something so soon? As soon as he began to apologize to the tiny one, however, one of the twins--Auburn--pulled a short stick of chalk out of his pocket. Sable turned to him. " Where th' hell'd you even get that? " The mother hen of the bunch, apparently. Auburn shrugged and handed it to the girl. She tilted her head, giving a quizzical expression. Roman returned to her side, kneeling. The child copied his motions, sitting on her own knees. With a grin, her apparent savior gestured from the chalk to the pavement.  
  
" You can use that t' draw! "  
  
With a determined nod, the girl began to write on the ground. The other members of the group peered over to watch her in action, but her answer to the question was hardly what they were expecting.  
  
**'  I DONT KNOW MY NAME  '**  
  
The nameless girl kept her head down to hide a saddened frown behind her messy hair. The other children looked from the written words to the downcast girl, but only Roman made a move to try and cheer her up. " So what if ya don't know your name? We can give ya one! " He exclaimed, immediately catching the excitement of the girl. It wasn't entirely apparent--frankly, her expression looked rather blank. But, Roman could have swore her heterochromatic eyes were _sparkling._ It warmed his heart. Suddenly, the twins started bouncing in place.  
  
" Oh, oh! " They shouted, stopped only by River's hands being roughly placed on their ginger scalps. The twins looked between each other with matching grins.  
  
" Wuzza name of th’ ice cream? " Adrian asked.  
  
" Th' strawberry, vanilla, an' chocolate one? " Auburn elaborated.  
  
Sable placed a hand on her hip. " _Neapolitan?_ " Roman and his new subordinate both stood, the tiny girl watching the other children timidly.  
  
" Yeah! Let's name 'er N _eapolitan!_ " The identical little boys exclaimed energetically, to which the girl in question lightly tilted her head to the side. Roman put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Neapolitan's boring all on it's own, though! We gotta put a twist on it! We can't let 'er walk around with a shitty name! " Roman stopped for a moment to think, his group looking to him for the answer he, himself, sought. Suddenly, he piped up, " NEOpolitan! She looks like ice cream, an' neo means new! It's perfect, 'cause it's her new name! " The silence in the air was thicker than any pollutant any of them had ever inhaled, the elders of the group exchanging puzzled glances. The twins seemed on board with it, leaving only the child herself to give her approval or disapproval. She stared at Roman for a moment. He lightly ruffled her head, snatching the chalk from her hand to spell out the name.

 **' Neopo** **litan '**  
  
She bent down to look it over, bouncing on her heels lightly. She then gave Roman a look of confusion, as if to say, _'I don't know how to spell that.'_ Roman seemed to pick up on the message, and wrote a slash beside the word, beginning to write anew.  
  
' Neo '  
  
" If ya can't spell it or remember it or whatever, you can be _Neo_ for short! " It took the little girl a moment to process this new information, but when she came to terms with it, she gave a small grin and nodded. Roman all but threw his arms around the little girl, nearly knocking her to her knees. " That settles it! Welcome to th' group, Neo! "  
  
Neo flashed a toothy smile, her irises briefly swapping hues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just as a brief warning, this chapter's full of just. Terrible things happening. tws for gore and violence and such  
> and also this is where the canon divergence kicks in n youll see why

The first time Neo unlocked her semblance was also the first time she and Roman experienced loss together.  
  
Just a year after their first meeting and Neo's induction into Roman's gang of juvenile delinquents, the White Fang sent several of their men to the city of Vale, armed with knives, swords, guns, varying types of explosives, and gasses, at the very least. The streets of the city were not exactly the most clean, and fights breaking out on the streets were rather common, but what wasn't common was for the air to be polluted with smoke starting from a mile south of Veridian Lane. Roman knew in his gut that something was off. He forced his group to hide in the shadows of the alley while he poked his head out from around the corner to investigate. Dark eyes spied the (debatably innocent) human citizens of the town running for their lives from White Fang militants. He watched as several of the humans were shot to death with an overabundance of bullets surely made from red dust, judging by the charred corpses they left behind when the smoke from the explosive impact cleared. With wide eyes and shaking hands, he fell back to his group, whispering in a panic,

" _It's the White Fang!_ "  
  
River and Sable immediately pushed the twins and Neo behind them and up against the wall. Over time, Neo learned how protective River and Sable were of the youngest in the group, being the two oldest. River was about fifteen, and towered over each member of the group, standing at a staggering five-foot-eleven. His hair had grown out rather quickly that year, calling for him to keep it up in a messy ponytail. Sable, on the other hand, was a year younger than River, being about fourteen. She kept her hair nice and short with the dual daggers she stole from a weapons shop, whereas River found trouble in trying to cut his hair with a pistol. Sable was a good foot shorter than River, and half a foot shorter than Roman. Roman had started to keep his hair in a low-riding ponytail, as well, to tame his main. His canines had grown in and his voice has started to gradually drop, as well as grow as squeaky as an old door hinge. The twins and Neo more or less looked the same, but even the twins tacked on a couple of inches to their small height, leaving Neo as the shortest, and possibly even the youngest of the group. She didn't mind, though. She was treated as an equal within the group, rather than the small child she was. She took solace in that fact.  
  
Roman looked over his shoulder, and slowly reached for his own unloaded gun half-resting in his pants pocket. While River's gun was a simple glock, Roman carried with him a revolver, once claiming he was a fan of 'older-looking gizmos.' He reached inside his other pocket to grab the bullets necessary, dropping one into each chamber before pushing the barrel into place. Seeing the older kids readying their weapons, the twins grabbed their own--matching bayonets. Neo hesitated for a moment, before following in the twins' stead, reaching into her short pockets to pull out Roman's old switchblade, given to her as a hand-me-down, which Roman proudly proclaimed to be her 'first, and _best_ weapon' with a smile. The group's leader took a deep breath, before looking forward to his cohorts.  
  
" We can't fight 'em. We're too weak, and judgin' by all the noise, they've probably got a shit ton of weapons. " He begins in a low voice, glancing between his five comrades. He could sense their tension--their fear. He had to think, and he had to think fast. Taking a moment to contemplate their options, Roman gave a frustrated sigh. " We've gotta make it outta the city. I know this place is a like goldmine for kids like us, but I'm not losin' you guys t' _them._ So, what we're gonna do is pair up, run for the fuckin' hills, and head to the next town over, assumin' that's not gettin' hit, too. " So far so good--the group exchanged affirming glances with each other and nodded.  
  
" I'll go with Ri-- " Sable began, only to be interrupted by a subtle _'ahp!'_ from Roman. He pointed to Sable, and then Auburn. 

" We've each gotta take a little one, make sure they don't get lost in th' chaos. Sable, you take Auburn. Adrian can go with River, an' I've got Neo. We good? " Another round of nods are given, and Roman flashes a reassuring grin before turning his back to the group. " Use self defense as y'see fit. Attack if you gotta, kill if you must. We're gettin' outta this alive whether you fuckers like it or not. " He could practically feel the smirks and grins radiating from his crowd. Just as he opened his mouth to begin speaking again, he felt a small, delicate hand touch his own. He smiled down to Neo through the painful anxiety he felt, feeling his fears settle just a touch with her simper. _It'll be okay. We'll make it through this. We'll all be okay._ His rough, calloused hand holds hers, and he faces the streets with determination.

" On my mark, we go. You lot ready? "  
  
" _YEAH!_ " cheered the group of delinquents, fueling the fire burning behind deep emerald irises. Roman took a deep breath.  
  
" Three,   
two,   
one... "

 

* * *

 

There were far more men than expected, sacrificing their lives and innocence for their cause in ways none of the children even thought possible. Needless to say, things went wrong. So very, _very_ wrong, so very, _very_ quick.  
  
The group of punks had spread out to avoid being held back, simply running with their partner without so much as a second glance to the others. However, one small mistake lead to most of the group's untimely demise.   
  
Rubble, debris, and shrapnel from the destruction caused by the usage of explosives made for difficulty navigating the town. Auburn, being all but dragged along by Sable, tripped and fell over loose bricks laying on the road, scraping his knee down to the bone with a shrill cry. Sable was in the process of bending down to lift the younger when a bullet collided with the side of her head, piercing her skull and exiting out the other side. Brain matter and blood splatted onto the street and onto poor Auburn's sickly complexion, while Sable laid limp, gurgling and barely clinging to life before extra bullets pelted her form, effectively ending her life. Before Auburn could scream, he, too, was gunned down, falling on Sable's stomach. The remaining four looked back, every eye wide. In a fit of rage, River let go of Adrian's hand, lunging forward to the perpetrator with his gun pointed at the Grimm-masked figure.   
  
" _YOU BASTARD!_ " He cried, firing several rounds at the White Fang soldier. A single bullet grazed their shoulder, causing them to stumble back. Just as River began to think he had the upper hand, the member pulled a frag out of their uniform, yanking the pin with their sharp teeth before throwing it down in the space between themself and River.

" _FOR THE FAUNUS!_ "

Adrian tried to run to River's side before the impact, but the poor child was caught in the explosion. As he watched his teammates perish one by one, Roman, in a panic, dropped his weapon and picked up Neo, failing to choke back tears with a quivering lip as he sprinted. Neo couldn't rip her eyes off the scene, irises pure white as she watched chunks of her friends' bodies fly through the air. Roman had an arm under Neo's bottom and a protective hand on the back of her head. He tried to move Neo so she couldn't see the slaughter, and the girl soon relented, but only to wrap her arms around her neck and quiver in silent fear when a member of the White Fang wielding a dagger began to chase after them. They were quick to catch up, and reeled their arm back to plunge their blade into Neo's skull.  
  
Roman and Neo shattered to pieces like glass, causing the soldier to stumble and fall to their knees. By the time anyone had realized what just happened, the real Roman and Neo were but a twinkle of ginger and neapolitan far ahead, out of their reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,so i totally fuckin forgot that  
> the white fang didn't start becoming violent until sienna took over?? so like. consider this an au where. the white fang was violent previously, ghira tried to stop it n failed, n then sienna took over n it kept being violent. idk if any of those character's will show up in this fic but?? yeah.
> 
> again, feedback & constructive criticism is appreciated! thank you for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for mentions of child abuse & child death

The first time Roman opened up to Neo was just after the attack.

After the White Fang ambush in the city, the last survivors of the gang of misfits wandered aimlessly, exhaustedly, with desolate eyes. Roman's arms were sore and tired as his legs, but he refused to let Neo go. He couldn't lose  _ her, _ too. Neo had long since passed out in the other's hold, with tiny arms loosely wrapped around his neck while her head rested in the crook of his neck. He found comfort in the sensation of her shallow breathing against his pallid skin--it served as a reminder that she was still there. Roman had seen many people, presumably from the city, run by, the majority of which screaming in terror from the bloodshed. Wailing mothers and their poisoned children, injured men and their frail wives--hell, he'd even seen some (presumably) innocent Faunus running for their lives. Everything and everyone moved so quickly, nearly knocking Roman over several times in the midst of the rush. The boy, stripped of his pride as the leader of the city's best damn group of homeless kids, simply trudged his way to a rural village miles away, gently petting Neo's hair while she slept.

Upon reaching the settlement, Roman and Neo were taken into the care of a kindly middle-aged woman with curly hair and dark skin. She’d told them with sadness that they could only stay for the night before they would need to leave, as her village had been overwhelmed with survivors whose wounds demanded extended care, but she made sure to have rooms saved  _ specifically _ for destitute children as themselves. She led them to a room in the attic of what was  _ presumably _ her own home and introduced them to their beds for the night. There were only two beds in that single room, but Roman was more than happy  _ not _ to be around complete strangers after the hell he and Neo had just witnessed. After inspecting both children for injuries, she made sure to tuck the still resting Neo into bed before leaving to prepare a meal for them both. Roman was nervous at the prospect of a warm meal, but couldn’t find it in himself to refuse her offer. At least she was nice, he supposed.

Neo awoke nearly an hour later, just as the woman, who introduced herself as Nilah, brought in their meal. Two bowls of steaming hot soup, one for each child, and four slices of bread were set on the empty nightstand next to Neo’s bed. The bread was split between both parties, two slices per person. As soon as Roman sat down with his food, he immediately began to dig in, bringing a smile to Nilah’s face before she left and shut the door gently behind her. Neo made no move to eat her own food, instead watching Roman with big, doe-like eyes. He hadn’t even noticed her gaze until he finished his meal, setting the empty dishes back on the tray with a satisfied smile. Upon realization that Neo hadn’t even touched her soup and bread, however, Roman’s brow furrowed.

“ You oughta eat, you know. “ Neo began to sit up as he set her bowl beside her, as well as the two slices of bread. An affectionate pat on the head was given to the small girl. “ It’s not poisoned or anything, I promise. “

What didn’t occur to Roman until later, however, was that this was likely her first  _ real _ meal.

As Neo began to slowly eat, Roman sat back down on his bed. A gentle grin crept upon his lips as he watched her with warm eyes, but said grin faded as his mind began back to the city. The corners of his lips tugged down, head lowering to his hands in his lap.

“ Just… you and me now, huh? “ He mused, punctuating his question with a somber chuckle. “ Roman and Neo, against the world… “ He never thought things would come to this, that in the end, he would be left alone with the emaciated little girl he took  _ pity _ on just a year ago. The only one out of the group that couldn’t talk, couldn’t tell him this was all a dream, that he’ll wake up back in the alleyway with the smiling faces of the twins, low laughter of River, and posh scoffing of Sable. They could go back out and terrorize the people of Vale, steal as much money as they could get their grubby hands on, and do it all while laughing their asses off and fantasizing about the future together that they would never have. They were going to rule the city, rule the kingdom, rule the world together, and Roman promised it  _ all _ to them.

There, he sat in a dusty, dimly-lit attic with poor little Neo, who stopped eating to observe his slow descent into pathetic tears. Hands rose to hide dirt-caked features as he cried, not wanting the girl across the room to see his weakness. However, she soon hopped down from her bed, the pitter-patter of her feet against wooden floorboards following her to Roman’s shaking form. She extended her arms to hug the boy who saved her from a life of loneliness and abuse, who showed her how to stand up for herself and  _ smile.  _ His own arms wrapped around her fragile form, lifting her from the floor and into his lap as he held her while he sobbed. She could feel tears dripping onto her shoulder, but she didn’t care. She never broke away from him, not until he was ready.

Roman let go of Neo some time later, after he’d cried his throat raw and given himself a headache. He reached hands to wipe away remnants of his tears, dismissing the girl’s concerns with a shaky smile. He gave a moment of thought before pulling her back in for another gentle embrace, staring blankly down to the floorboards.

" ...My dad was a huntsman. “ Hoarse voice began to speak. He wasn’t sure what provoked him to speak, to open his heart to this child, to feed her truths he never  _ dared _ tell the others. He supposed that, if it was just going to be themselves from now on, he would need to be honest with her,  _ open _ with her. She may not have remembered a thing about herself, but Roman remembered  _ too much.  _ Neo gazed to him in attentiveness, tilting her head lightly as she listened.

“ He died in battle when I was little. I don’t remember a thing about him, but he… He must have been a good guy. I just  _ know it. _ “ He spoke unsure words with conviction, swallowing his anxiety with the reassurance that Neo had no way to tell anyone the truth about himself. The girl in his arms nodded, and he continued.

“ My… When… When Dad died, Mom lost it. She started drinking and drinking and  _ drinking _ and-- “ Roman stopped to catch a shaky breath. “ She started takin’ her anger out on my big sister an’ I. My sister, Carmine, just got into th’ best combat school in the area when she started taking th’ beatings for me. She had all these… hopes and dreams, and she stopped goin’ after them t’  _ protect _ me. “ He almost sounded  _ disgusted _ with himself, voice uneasy and features on the brink of bursting back into tears. Neo gently squeezed his shoulder, to which he sniffled. Despite the pain words brought, he ventured forward in his tale.

“  I don’t remember why we were heading t’ Vale, but our plane crashed ‘cause of Grimm activity, and Carmine shielded me from everything. I… was the only survivor. Mom died, Carmine died, an’ everyone else died. Except  _ me. _ “ Tears finally began to return to the surface with those last two words, his hold on Neo tightening. She reached to try and wipe away his tears with a frown when he leaned to whisper, “  _ It’s happening again, Neo..! _ “ His group, his  _ new family,  _ all died because of him. Because he was too weak to protect them all himself, just as his sister. Had he been stronger, Carmine wouldn’t have died. Had he been stronger, River, Sable, Auburn, and Adrian wouldn’t have died.

He can’t let  _ Neo _ die, too.

Roman pulled away from Neo just enough to look at her delicate features, hands moving to wipe tears from his eyes.  _ Pull yourself together, Roman. You’ll look like an ass. _ He soon moved to gently grip her shoulders, looking down to her with conviction. “ I’m not gonna let anything bad happen t’ you, too. I-I won’t--I won’t lose  _ you, _ too. “ She was all he had left, after all. Neo slowly nodded, brow furrowed. He soon returned to hugging her tightly, embrace reciprocated by small arms. His voice lowered to a whisper, broken and gentle. “  _ I’ll protect you, I promise. _ “

Maybe  _ Roman and Neo, against the world _ wouldn’t be so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the huge gap between chapters! life's been hectic and i havent had much motivation kjhdfghf  
> i'll make sure not to take this long next time !


	4. Chapter 4

When Roman and Neo were lifted from the streets, they finally had their first place to call ‘home.’

Three years had passed since the White Fang attack. Eventually, the two made their way back to the city, preferring to stay in a place they knew rather than rushing in blind to new surroundings. To their shared surprise, everything had been cleaned up and rebuilt in a matter of  _ days, _ no doubt thanks to a person or two’s Semblance(s). The city looked as though it had never been destroyed in the first place, but one thing was for certain.

Nothing could bring back the lives lost.

Over time, the two realized their more passive,  _ nonviolent _ ways of survival on the streets weren’t getting them anywhere but a couple of pennies and some pocket lint. More nights than not, the two went hungry, huddling together in an empty alleyway while their bodies  _ ached _ from the lack of food. Fed up with what was  _ surely _ their slow-moving demises, Roman took it upon himself to rob the unsuspecting citizens that stumbled around their corner  _ blind. _ He took on a rougher attitude, pushing people around as if they were toys scattered across the floor. Finding weapons was always  _ River’s _ specialty, but a revolver similar to his own that he left behind during the attack eventually made its way to his grasp, and proved to be useful, at least as an intimidation tactic.

As for Neo, Roman  _ forbade _ her from helping him in his endeavors. She was too small, too  _ weak, _ he concluded, to walk across the same lines as he. He had to  _ protect _ her—she was all he had left. Of course, Neo, being the stubborn little spitfire she was, fought him tooth and nail on this decision, assertive that she wasn’t a little kid and that she could defend herself just as well as anyone else. Unfortunately, her determination did nothing to sway him otherwise, much to her chagrin. Despite the conflict that ensued over this decision, however, Roman insisted that she keep his old switchblade on her person at all times, just in case.

As the years dragged on, Roman noticed something rather startling about Neo—she wasn’t  _ growing. _ She’d tacked on a couple of inches since their first meeting, sure, but he was  _ sure _ she should have hit some sort of growth spurt. By the time he turned sixteen, Roman was already nearing six-feet in height. His concerns only worsened over time, where he had the dissatisfaction of watching Neo slowly succumb to a terrible fever that eventually left her struggling to breath. Roman insisted that he go try and find help, beginning to fear for his companion’s life, but he could tell by the stark hues of her eyes that she, too, was  _ terrified. _ She tried to ease his anxieties with weak smiles, but all Roman could do was cradle her fragile little body and pray that if she had to go, he would be allowed to die with her.

A collective of footsteps approaching their alleyway alerted the boy, emerald eyes opening to investigate the source of the sound. He was in no place to put up a fight with an unconscious Neo in his arms, but he dug in his pocket for the revolver, no care given to the meager amount of bullets actually  _ loaded _ in the weapon. Soon, towering figures in suits approached the boy and his sickly accomplice, Roman’s weapon raising as the stocky man in front stepped forward. The men came to a halt, ashes falling from what appeared to be the boss’ cigarette as he raised his hands just above his shoulders.

“ Relax, kid. “ He spoke, voice low and gruff. “ We’re not gonna hurt you. We’re here to  _ help. _ “ 

Roman’s brow furrowed. “ Cut the bullshit, big guy, you’re after something. “

The man couldn’t help but softly laugh. “ I get why you think that way. Really, I do. “ He began, taking another step forward, followed by another. With a shaky grip, Roman lifted his hand to aim just between the man’s eyebrows. “ I’ve seen you kids around these parts before. Always dirty, struggling to find food— “

“ Don’t move another inch! “ Roman’s voice raised, interrupting the suited stranger before him. “ I’ll shoot your fuckin’ brains out! “ The man’s eyes narrowed. He soon took one last puff off the cancer stick before tossing it to the concrete, stomping it out with the heel of his shoe. 

“ Take a look at your friend. “ He nodded towards the unconscious Neo in Roman’s arms, her chest rising and falling with uneven, raspy breaths and sweat dripping down alabaster features. Roman bit his lip, lowering his gun just a  _ tad. _ “ She’s sick, isn’t she? I’ve got connections, kid. You leave her out here like this any longer, you’ll be lugging around a  _ dead body. _ Do you  _ really _ want that to happen? “

Roman fell silent for a moment, glancing away. “ ...The hell’s in it for  _ you? _ “

The man shrugged, hands finding homes in his pockets. “ I have two girls of my own. I know if something like this were to ever happen to  _ them, _ I’d lose it. “

“ ...That’s it? All you want is  _ self-satisfaction? _ “

“ I  _ want _ to see a couple of homeless kids make it past their teenage years alive. These streets aren’t  _ kind _ and I bet you two know that better than anyone, so if you want to know what it’s like  _ not _ starving to death,  _ maybe _ you oughta consider my offer. “

Looking down to Neo, Roman reached a hand to brush scattered tresses behind her ear, soon closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “ ...You… said you’ve got connections..? You can  _ help _ her? “

The man nodded, extending a hand to gently push Roman’s gun down before kneeling in front of the two. Roman’s weapon soon returned to its place in his pocket, before he finally met the man’s eyes once more.

“ ...Fine. I’ll bite. But if you  _ or _ your little boys back there try anything, I’ll kill you all. “

The man had to stifle a laugh. “ We’re gonna need to work on that attitude of yours, but, in any case… “ He extended a hand again. “ Hei Xiong. You can just call me ‘Junior.’ “

Roman blinked blankly for a moment, before reaching out to give his hand a shake. “ Roman… “ Fuck, what did he decide on for a name again? It started with a… Wait! “  _ Torchwick. _ Roman Torchwick. “ 

Junior quirked a brow, clearly doubtful of his name’s validity, but soon shook away the thoughts and pulled his hand back. He nodded towards Neo again. “ What about  _ her _ name? “

“ Neopolitan. But, uh… ‘Neo,’ for short. Just call her ‘Neo.’ “

Junior soon rose to his feet, offering a hand to pull Roman up from the ground. As soon as he balanced himself out, Roman tightened his grip on Neo, narrowing his eyes to the men behind Junior. 

“ Never mind  _ them, _ let’s just focus on getting your friend the help she needs, got it? “ The man gave Roman’s shoulder a pat, before nodding towards his men. About half of them scampered out of the alleyway, which led to Roman raising an eyebrow.

“ Where are  _ they _ going? “

“ Grabbing the car. I’m not making you  _ walk _ all the way to the bar. “

“  _ Bar? _ “

“ I run a nightclub, kid, inherited straight from my old man. “

“ Old man? What, is he  _ dead _ now? “

Junior’s eyes narrowed. “  _ Yes, _ actually. “

Roman blinked, soon glancing away. “ ...Uh. Sorry. About that. “ 

Junior gave a sigh, and pat his shoulder again. “ Watch your tongue, kid. It’ll only cause you trouble. “ Just as Roman began to shrug, the squeaking of tires against concrete alerted the bantering duo, and the ginger teen followed behind Junior as he and his men approached the vehicle. Another nod towards his men and they’re opening the back passenger door for Roman, to which he slid in to sit next to the window on the opposite end, careful not to his the unconscious girl in his arms against anything. He could see Junior from the window talking to one of his men, followed by said man taking out his scroll and dialing what appeared to be someone’s number. Junior soon entered the front passenger seat, glancing back to Roman as he shut the door.

“ I’ve got one of my boys calling a doctor we know. She oughta be there by the time we arrive. “ He stifled another chuckle as Roman’s eyes narrowed, giving a soft grin. “ Relax, kid, you can trust her. I wouldn’t have her on speed-dial if she wasn’t the best around. “ Roman slouched in his seat a bit as the car began moving, eyes soon returning to Neo, who looked… worse for wear, to say the least. He moved a hand to gently rub her back, at least to let her know he was still there in her unconscious state.  _ She’s not dead, _ he reminded himself.  _ She’ll be okay. _

Time seemed to move like a blur until the vehicle stopped just outside Junior’s club. Roman was startled from his moment of simply staring down to Neo’s face by one of Junior’s henchmen opening the door to his side of the car. Roman stepped out, and apparently the fear on his face was prevalent enough to warrant a pat on the back from Junior himself. “ She’ll be okay, kid. I swear. “ He spoke in a soft tone, soon leading the teenager into his club. 

The club itself was empty, aside from Junior’s henchmen and two young, identical girls sitting at the bar, one glancing over the other’s shoulder while she plays some sort of game on her scroll. The two were on the smaller side of the scale, though didn’t appear much younger than Roman himself. Perhaps closer to Neo’s age than anything, whatever  _ that _ may have been.

“ Boss! “ One of Junior’s men yelled out as he scampered over. “ Doc’s in the back, she got one of the spare rooms ready. “ 

“ Alright, alright, thank you. “ He said, continuing to lead Roman into the bowels of the nightclub. Past heavily locked doors were a few sets of stairs that led down to some sort of living area with bedrooms and bathrooms off to the side. Roman had to admit, it looked cozy, but he wasn’t too sure about the idea of sleeping below an entire  _ nightclub. _ Down another hall was the aforementioned spare room, and opening the door, the doctor Junior spoke of stood from her seat and motioned the boys inside. 

“ Is this the girl? “ The doctor questioned, glancing to Neo. Junior gave a nod, and the doctor turned her attention to Roman. “ Go ahead and set her down, honey. “ Though reluctant, Roman obliged and gently laid Neo on the bed. He gave an uneasy look to Junior, who tried to reassure him with a gentle smile. Said smile soon sobered back to a flat line as Junior spoke to the woman taking Neo’s temperature.

“ Roman here said her name’s Neo. She’s uh… “ He glanced back down to Roman. “ How old is she, kid? “

Roman was silent for a moment, briefly looking away. “ I… don’t know.  _ She _ doesn’t, either. “ He confessed, earning silence from both parties, soon followed by a small  _ ‘oh’ _ from Junior. A sigh was eventually uttered by the doctor.

“ I’ll need to hook her up to an IV—if I’m honest, I’m surprised she isn’t  _ gone _ by now. “ Roman’s breath hitched, his hands clenching by his side. This was his fault. If he would have paid more attention, given just a bit more care towards Neo than himself, none of this would have happened. She could have died, all because of him. The woman took a mental note of Roman’s reaction, before nodding towards a stray chair in the room. “ You don’t plan on leaving, right? Why don’t you pull that thing over here and hold your friend’s hand? She might get scared if she wakes up all alone. “

Roman blinked for a moment, before doing as told and hauling the chair next to Neo’s beside. Sitting, he instantly took hold of Neo’s hand, calloused thumb gently brushing over her knuckles. He watched as the skin of her knuckles slowly spread red at his touch, almost  _ mesmerized _ by the response. He was snapped out of his daze, however, by more questions from the doctor, who was carefully prodding a needle into one of the girl’s rather  _ prominent _ veins. 

“ Now, what’d you say your name was, sweetheart? “

He  _ didn’t _ say, but… “ Roman. “

“ Just how long were you living out there, Roman? “ She interrogated in the most gentle tone she could. Roman felt uncomfortable, shifting in his seat awkwardly, but refused to air his grievances. She was helping, after all.

“ Er… Eight… years, I think. Yeah, eight. Or seven. Somewhere in there. “ He paused. “ Neo’s probably been out there for longer, though. “ He could sense the tension in the air, but found comfort in gently squeezing Neo’s hand, even if she had yet to respond. He had to say, this woman worked  _ fast, _ considering she was already plastering a piece of tape over the needle in Neo’s arm. With a gentle pat to help stick the tape on her skin, the doctor soon leaned away, letting out another sigh.

“ I don’t need to check over you, too, do I? “ She asked, to which Roman shook his head. She then shot a glare up to Junior. “ You better feed these damn kids, Junior, or I  _ swear— _ “

His hands raised, a nervous chuckle escaping. “ Hey now, if I couldn’t take care of them, I wouldn’t have picked them up. “ She quirked a brow, before sighing and gathering her supplies into a tote bag. 

“ She should be up and at ‘em soon enough. Give me a call if anything comes up with her, or Mr. Skin-and-Bones over there. “ She gave a nod in Roman’s direction, to which he slouched in his seat. “ I’ll admit, you’ve been doing good by the twins, but I’ve gotta make sure. “

Junior gave a soft chuckle, holding the door open for her. “ Yeah, I get it. Drive safe, Doc. “ 

“ Always. “ Smirking as she gave a small salute, the doctor soon left the room, followed by Junior closing the door gently with a sigh of relief.

“ That woman, always a handful… “ He muttered to himself, though loud enough for Roman to pick up on, earning a snort from the teenager. Junior found a spot to sit at the end of Neo’s bed, folding his hands in his lap. “ You’re a good kid, Roman, looking out for your friend like that. “ He mused with a soft smirk. Roman avoided his gaze, shrugging.

“ She’s all I’ve got left, so… I’ve gotta take care of her, even  _ if _ I suck at it. “

“ You don’t  _ suck _ at it. “ Junior refuted. “ Not from what I’ve seen, at least. You’re a  _ kid, _ and kids aren’t supposed to care about anyone but themselves. I’ve gotta give you props there. “

“ I— “

“ Just take the damn compliment, kid. “

Soon enough, Junior stood again, letting out a soft groan before snaking his thumbs into his pockets with his gaze aimed towards the door. “ I’d better go let my boys know what’s going on. I’m sure my daughters will have their fair share of questions, too. “ Then, a glance back to Roman was spared, Junior’s brow furrowing. “ You gonna be okay by yourself? “ 

The younger looked down to the sleeping girl, a small grin spreading across his lips as he observed just how  _ peaceful _ she looked. “ I’ve got Neo here, don’t I? “ He flinched as Junior pat his shoulder, the man letting out a sigh.

“ Right. Well, if you need anything, don’t be afraid to head upstairs and ask. “ He spoke as he walked, shutting the door behind him gently. 

Left alone with the noise of silence, Roman’s eyes never once left the resting form of Neo, fearful that something could happen in as little as a  _ split second _ away from her. Time passed in what seemed like hours, and the boy had just closed his eyes and begun to doze off when he felt her fingers intertwine with his. Alarmed, his eyes shot open, staring wide into her curious gaze. He was sure she had questions, but in that moment, all he could do was wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly. It took a minute, but slowly, she returned the embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

“ F-Fucking hell, I thought I was gonna lose you… “ Roman stuttered out, sniffling as he gave a choked, relieved chuckle. His hand reached to gently card through her hair as she gave his lanky form a squeeze, grinning. “ Don’t scare me like that again, you  _ asshole. _ “ 

Distracted by silent giggles and a fairly happy reunion, neither child inside the room noticed Junior’s voice from outside the door.

“ The girl’s eyes… It can’t be a coincidence. “ He spoke lowly, scroll pressed against his ear. “ Then again… He disappeared years ago, didn’t he? She couldn’t  _ really _ be… “

Silence.

“ ...Alright. I’ll keep an eye on her. “ He soon clasped his scroll shut, leaning against the wall and letting out a sigh before muttering to himself,

“ I’m gonna regret this, aren’t I? “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bOY HOWDY i really need to start playing the "stop letting your fics go months w/o new chapters" game  
> i like how this one turned out tho!! so at least that. is a thing. i swear i'll be more active when summer vacation comes;;  
> thank you guys for your patience though!!

**Author's Note:**

> i made an ao3 solely to post this i hope yall like it
> 
> i always see "how did these fuckos meet" fics, but i never rlly?? see them dig deeper into roman's past. it's always just neo. so, i made their backstories intertwined and hOPEFULLY it'll lead to something good! 
> 
> feedback & constructive criticism is appreciated !! thanks for reading !!


End file.
